baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Balto (character)
"Since... Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" — Balto while confronting Steele in "Balto" * Balto is the main protagonist of Balto and it's sequels. He is a wolfdog who lives on the outskirts of Nome, and ends up saving the town by leading Steele's Team home with the Diphtheria Anti-Toxin. Appearance In ''Balto'', Balto is thin and scruffy looking. He is gray-brown with lighter areas, darker ears, and yellow and brown eyes. In ''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'', he is more gray and slightly less thin, and the yellow in his eyes is changed to white. In ''Balto 3: Wings of Change'', He looks even more gray, however the yellow of his eyes has returned. In The Junior Novelization, he is described as gray with big paws, as well as cheerful. Belongings * Balto's Blanket - covers himself with it when he sleeps * Balto's Water Bowl - Drinks from it when thirsty * Balto's Cat Toy - A toy that he might have played with as a pup and that Boris uses to cheer him up * Jenna's Bandanna (temporarily) - Jenna gives it to Balto to keep him warm when he goes to find Steele's Team. Goals and Dreams * To become a sled dog (temporarily achieved) * To bring the medicine back to Nome and save Rosy (achieved) * To earn Jenna's love (achieved) * To find Aleu and bring her home (somewhat achieved) * To win the race against the Bush Plane and make Kodi proud (achieved) * To find Duke and bring him home safely (achieved) * To fly (achieved) Character Summary Balto is a wolfdog who is part wolf and part Siberian husky, the son of Aniu and Balto's Father. At a young age, he was separated from his mother and taken in by Boris, who also raised him. When he's fully grown, he lives just outside of Nome on an abandoned boat with Boris. He is an outcast and bullied by dogs who tease him about being half wolf, and humans who believe he's dangerous for the same reason. When Diphtheria spreads in Nome and the sled team carrying the medicine gets lost, Balto sets out and finds the lost team, facing bears, avalanches, and blizzards, and successfully leads the team back to Nome with the medicine. Balto is named a hero, and everyone changes their mind about him and admires him. After some period of time, he becomes the father of Jenna's pups: Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup. At the same time, he has recurring dreams of a raven that turn out to be messages from Aniu about he and Aleu's destinies. When Aleu runs away after learning about her wolf heritage, Balto follows her, and the two end up helping the Wolf Clan journey across the ocean. Aleu is found to be the prophesied leader of the clan, and leaves Balto to join them. Sometime after this, Balto becomes fascinated by the Bush Plane that comes to Nome to compete with the Mail Team for their job in delivering the mail. His son, Kodi, is one of the mail dogs, and Balto leads the team in a race against the plane, which they win, but Balto worries about the pilot of the plane, Duke. When he discovers that the plane crashed, he goes into the wilderness, finds the crash site, and takes Duke back to Nome. Duke takes Balto for a ride in his new plane, the Balto Flyer, and Balto's dream of flying comes true. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto is a wolfdog who is part wolf and part Siberian husky, the son of Aniu and Balto's Father. At a young age, he was separated from his mother and taken in by Boris, who also raised him. When he's fully grown, he lives just outside of Nome on an abandoned boat with Boris, his best friend and father figure, and also has two polar bear friends called Muk and Luk. In ''Balto'', Balto enjoys sled races and longs to be on a team someday, but is teased and misjudged by nearly everyone, particularly the people of Nome and Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. He falls in love with a husky named Jenna, and she and her owner, a little girl named Rosy, seem to be the only ones who like him. Balto's relationship with Jenna causes an even bigger rivalry between he and Steele. When diphtheria breaks out in Nome and Rosy is infected, Balto longs to help. He wins the race to find the fastest dog in Nome, but Steele's Musher rejects him after Steele steps on Balto's paw and makes him appear to snarl at the man. When Steele's Team gets lost, Balto sets off with Boris, Muk, and Luk to find them and bring the medicine back to Nome in time to save the children, but after a bear fight leaves Jenna injured, he decides that he must continue alone. He finds the team and urges Steele to let him help guide them home, however he refuses and continuously attacks Balto, who manages to get back up every time. Eventually Steele falls off a cliff, and the other dogs allow Balto to lead them. He has some difficulty finding his way back after Steele leaves Balto's mark on even more trees to keep them from getting home. However, Balto pulls through and decides to embrace his wolf heritage and use his paws and sense of smell to determine the way. He successfully leads the team back to Nome and saves Rosy and the other children, and Balto is praised as a hero by everyone who resented him before. In ''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'', he becomes haunted by recurring nightmares of an icy landscape and a raven that chases him, but disregards them as nothing but dreams. Jenna gives birth to Balto's six pups, Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup, and he becomes closest with Aleu, his daughter who looks strikingly similar to a wolf and very different from her siblings. Balto refuses to accept that Aleu is different, as he doesn't want her to be teased like he was. But when Aleu is the only pup not adopted, Balto comes to terms with this reality, and Aleu lives with Balto on his boat. After Aleu is nearly killed by a hunter, Balto must tell her the truth about her heritage. She is furious with him and runs away, and Balto sets off to find her. Along the way, he encounters the raven, The Cunning Trickster, Your Fears, and Inner Knowing Bear, all creatures seemingly sent by Aniu to test him on his journey to find Aleu. When Aleu refuses to go back home until she finds out who she really is, Balto decides to join her on the journey. They encounter the starving Wolf Clan, and their leader, Nava, tells them of a prophecy he has been given by Aniu: That if the clan is to survive, they must be led by "the one who is wolf and does not know". Everyone believes it is Balto, including Balto himself, however he is hesitant and decides that it's too dangerous to carry on. He tells Aleu that they're leaving in the morning, however wakes up and changes his mind, confronting Niju. Balto begins leading the Wolf Clan across the ice bridge until Aleu and Nava are separated from the others and attacked by Niju. Balto swims back to help his daughter. When they realize that one of them must go to lead the clan, Balto decides that he will, but Aleu stops him and claims that she belongs there, not him, confirming that she is in fact the prophesied one. Balto says his goodbyes to Aleu and Nava, then meets Aniu and discovers that she is his mother. He then begins his journey home. In ''Balto 3: Wings of Change'', Balto becomes fascinated by the bush plane, an airplane that begins delivering the mail to Nome. He and Jenna sit on the mountaintop and watch for it for a few days, and Balto tells her about his dream of flying and soaring above the clouds freely. Balto is shocked to later find the plane in Nome and meets its pilot, Duke, a man who Balto takes a liking to. Later, Balto tries to help Boris overcome his fear of heights to impress Stella. Duke proposes delivering the mail by airplane rather than sled dogs, and the Mail Team is immediately anxious about losing their jobs, one of them being Kodi, Balto and Jenna's son. When the mushers and Duke agree to a race between the dogs and the bush plane, the team believes that if they are to win, they must be led by Balto, as he is fast and experienced. However Balto feels that it's impossible, as he's chased the plane before and can't catch it, and can't bear the thought of letting Kodi down. Jenna advises him to just be a father rather than a hero, and just trying and being there for Kodi will be enough. Balto follows through and leads the Mail Team in the race against the bush plane and wins, however grows worried about Duke after he doesn't return to Nome. Kodi and his friends are overjoyed about their victory, but Balto tells his son that he doesn't think this is the last of the bush plane, and they can't win every time. Kodi is angry with him for thinking this. Muk and Luk appear and tell the story of a "monster" attacking them, and Balto and Jenna immediately realize that the bush plane crashed. Balto asks the Mail Team to come with him to try to find Duke, but they refuse to help the man they believe is their enemy. Balto sets off and encounters Stella, who reveals to him that Boris was on the plane. Balto, Stella, Muk, and Luk set out to find Boris and Duke, facing a river and a bull moose before they reach the crash site and find Boris alive. Muk, Luk, and Stella take him back to Nome while Balto stays to help Duke. Using a piece of the plane and some rope, Balto pulls the injured pilot on a makeshift sled back toward Nome. When crossing an ice bridge, it begins to collapse, and Balto and Duke nearly fall to their deaths when Kodi and the rest of the Mail dogs arrive and help them. Balto and the other dogs return with Duke, and the town praises him once more as a hero. At the end of the movie, Jenna tells Kodi that when Balto saw him leading the others that night, it was one of the proudest moments of his life. They then look up and see Balto with Duke fly by in a new bush plane named "Balto Flyer". Balto looks down on Nome happily as they fly over the land. Quotes "Since... Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" -Balto to Steele when he refuses to let him take the medicine in Balto - "Come on, let's go, Boris! We'll cut around the back and catch the end of the race!" -Balto to Boris in Balto - "Big paws kind of run in my family. At least, uh, one side of my family." -Balto to Jenna in Balto - "Gloomy? Are you kidding? It's the most beautiful spot in the world. Dogs travel for years just to be right here." Jenna: "I can't see why." "That's 'cause you're looking at the bowl half empty." -Balto to Jenna about the boiler room in Balto - "Yeah... Beautiful." -Balto to Jenna in the boiler room in Balto - "Hey, look, I wanna help Rosy get better. I can get that medicine through." -Balto to Boris when he decides to enter the race for the fastest dogs in Balto - "Hey, now just a second there, Steele. I was the fastest dog." -Balto to Steele when he wins the race in Balto - "Steele, I'm not leaving without that medicine." -Balto to Steele when he threatens him for trying to take the medicine in Balto - "Come on. Being different is painful. Nobody knows that better than me. You know how some of the dogs around here still tease me because I'm half wolf? Aleu may look like a wolf, but she is going to be all dog." -Balto to Boris about Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "I was separated from her when I was young, so... I never spent much time with... The wolf. But I remember that she was as white as snow, and she had this warm voice that made me feel safe. Well, then Boris took me in, and after being raised by a goose, it's a wonder I don't honk instead of bark." -Balto to Aleu about his past in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "No, not you, Jenna. This is my fault. And it's something that Aleu and I need to work out together. Don't worry. I'll find her." -Balto to Jenna when Aleu runs away in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "I'm afraid, but not of you. I'm afraid for my daughter, and I have to find her, so get out of my way!" -Balto to the wolverines when they block his way in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Nava is right, Aleu. Following the caribou is choosing life. I can't ignore my dreams any longer." -Balto to Aleu as he holds off Niju in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Don't you ever wonder what it's like up there? Looking down on the world?" -Balto to Jenna after seeing the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Sometimes in my dreams, I'm soaring above the clouds, free." -Balto to Jenna after seeing the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Me? What, you think I'd just hop right in and go for a flight?" Kodi: "Yes." "You're right. I would if I could." -Balto to Kodi about the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "I don't know. It's just... Well, you saw that plane. It's so fast. I can't... There's no way to keep up with it. How can I look Kodi in the eyes if we lose?" -Balto to Jenna about the race against the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "He knows me as the town hero. The great dog who saved Nome. What happens when I'm the same Balto who loses the mail run?" -Balto to Jenna about the race against the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "The race is only half over. Don't give up now!" -Balto to the Mail Team during the race against the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Nobody quits on my team. Nobody! Move, move!" -Balto to the Mail Team during the race against the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "I don't think that's the last of the Bush Plane, son. Their day is coming." -Balto to Kodi in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "This is serious! Now, look, that plane is out there somewhere. And we're the only ones who can help." -Balto to the Mail Team during the race against the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - Kirby: "The difference between a dog and a machine is that dogs are tough and reliable!" "I thought the difference is only one has a heart. I'm not gonna let Duke freeze to death out there. Now who's coming with me?" -Balto to the Mail Team in Balto 3: Wings of Change Relationships Jenna Jenna is a Siberian Husky and the pet of Rosy who becomes Balto's mate and the mother of his pups. According to the Junior Novelization, Balto had a crush on Jenna from the moment he saw her, and considers her the most beautiful dog in Nome, but is afraid that she thinks he's "wild" because he's part wolf, like the rest of the town. He wishes he had the courage to go over and talk to her, but can't, and feels sure that he isn't her type. When Balto finally summons the courage to talk to her, Rosy is sick in the hospital, and Balto takes Jenna to the Boiler Room to sneak under the hospital and find out what's wrong. Under the hospital, Balto uses broken bottles and the light from the room above to reflect the northern lights around them, and they gaze at each other and almost touch noses when the Doctor passing overhead catches their attention. From this moment on, Balto and Jenna are closer, and Jenna seems to be in love with Balto. His love for her and Rosy drives him to try to help Rosy by bringing the medicine to Nome, and he ultimately does this. In the sequels, Jenna is still caring and always there for Balto when he needs guidance or to get things off of his mind. Ice_screenshot_20181227-150954.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012030.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192415.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163708.png Steele Steele is the sled dog who becomes Balto's primary enemy. When running for Rosy's Hat before Steele's Team crushes it, Steele gets angry because Balto outran him. After the race, Steele notices Balto's affections for Jenna, whom he is also after, and this sparks an even bigger rivalry between the two. Steele bullies Balto about being half wolf and for thinking that he could ever be a sled dog. Balto tries to help Steele and his team by leading them home, but Steele refuses and fights Balto until Steele falls off of a cliff. Steele vows to make sure that Balto never gets home and destroys his trail, but Balto makes it back using his wolf heritage. Ice_screenshot_20181226-235529.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134718.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200405.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000830.png Boris After Balto was separated from his mother, Aniu, Boris took him in and raised him. Throughout the original movie, Boris is Balto's best friend and father figure who he sometimes goes to for advice. Boris dislikes going into town and thinks he's crazy for wanting to be a sled dog, but joking aside, believes that Balto is worth a lot more than he thinks, and wishes Balto could see how much he really is. He usually tags around with Balto no matter what. Ice_screenshot_20181227-141703.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233723.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231735.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-161506.png Muk and Luk Muk and Luk are two polar bear cubs that are close friends of Balto's. It is unknown how they became acquainted, but it looks like they see Balto as a brother or very close friend. They care about him deeply and put their fear of water aside to plunge into an icy lake to save Balto's life. Ice_screenshot_20181228-231121.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010841.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-003838.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-115003.png Rosy Rosy is a little girl in Nome and the owner of Jenna. She seems to know Balto before he saves her hat from being crushed by Steele's Team, however this event shows that Rosy likes Balto and is upset about how her father hurt his feelings. Balto feels attached to Rosy and seeing her so ill makes him decide to help bring back the medicine. When he does this, Rosy hugs him and says she would have been lost without him. A brief clip in Balto 3: Wings of Change shows that Rosy spends time with Balto after the events of the first movie. Ice_screenshot_20181227-014559.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-002542.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011421.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-142032.png Rosy's Father Rosy's father starts out by disliking Balto. He believes that because he is half wolf, he's dangerous. He first kicks snow at him because he believes he'll bite Rosy, and later kicks snow at Balto again when it looks like he stole sausages from The Butcher. When Balto brings back the medicine and saves his daughter, Rosy's father pets him and invites him into the hospital to see Rosy. He is looking fondly at Balto when he brings Rosy her hat and she hugs him. Ice_screenshot_20181227-014623.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-192021.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010941.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011329.png Nikki, Kaltag, and Star Nikki, Kaltag, and Star are members of Steele's Team. They join in on Steele's bullying of Balto and praise him, but when Steele is absent, talk about how awful he is and seem confused and disgusted by Steele's actions toward Balto. During the race for the fastest dog, Kaltag warns Balto that Steele will turn him into kibble if he catches him racing. He and Nikki try to keep Balto out of the race, but Balto ends up beating them. When Balto comes to help the lost team, the three are ready to accept Balto's offer for help. When Steele begins fighting Balto, Kaltag and Nikki praise Steele and encourage him, but as the fight gets more violent and Balto is thrown headfirst into a rock, The three dogs stare in horror and anxiety. When Steele falls off the cliff, the three smile as Balto steps into the harness, and Star helps him into it. Though they initially question Balto for leading them in circles, they become incredibly impressed and admire Balto's agility and strength as he climbs mountains and constantly saves the medicine crate from being damaged or lost. By the time the team returns, the three are throwing Balto praise and are entirely supportive of him. Ice_screenshot_20181227-135320.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194454.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003148.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000101.png Aleu Aleu is Balto and Jenna's daughter. As a pup, she spends some time playing with Balto on the beach and is the pup that Balto seems to give the most attention to. Balto tries to deny the fact that Aleu looks more like a wolf than him and fears that she will receive the same discrimination that he did for being different. She ends up not being adopted because of her wolf-like appearance. Balto is extremely fond of and protective of Aleu, and almost doesn't want her to be adopted because he doesn't want to let her go. He hides her wolf heritage from her until one day Aleu is nearly killed by a hunter, and Balto is forced to tell her the truth. In anger, Aleu runs away, and Balto follows her. He accompanies Aleu on a journey to find out "who she is", and they end of fulfilling the prophecy of the Wolf Clan, and Balto finds the strength to let Aleu go to fulfill her destiny to become leader of the clan. Balto watches Aleu disappear into the distance with the other wolves. Though Aleu is very stubborn toward Balto at times, in the end their journey brings them closer together, and Aleu promises that she'll always be his baby. Ice_screenshot_20181222-192700.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195026.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-002218.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134506.png Kodi Kodi is the son of Balto and Jenna. He spends his puphood playing with Balto on the beach, and when he has difficulty keeping up with his siblings, Balto spends a lot of time racing Kodi on the beach until he is able to match his father's speed. Even in adulthood, it seems that they would run on the beach together sometimes. Kodi admires Balto and thinks of him as his hero. He wants to become leader of the Mail Team just as Balto was when he led Steele's Team back to Nome. Kodi feels confident that with Balto leading them in the race against the bush plane, they're bound to win. They do so, but when Balto worries about Duke's disappearance and tells Kodi that they won't always beat the bush plane, it negatively effects their relationship as Kodi is torn between loyalty to his job and his father. In the end, Kodi saves Balto and Duke and helps them back to Nome. Jenna claims that when Balto saw Kodi leading his team to save them, it was one of the proudest moments of his life, and Kodi seems warmed by this. Ice_screenshot_20190101-165017.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165512.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-171711.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-225503.png Duke Duke is the pilot of the Bush Plane, which Balto becomes fascinated by in Balto 3: Wings of Change. He and Duke seem to get along from the moment they meet, and share a love and fascination for flying. When Duke's plane goes missing, Balto gets very worried and decides to set off to find him. Using a piece of the plane and some rope, Balto takes the injured Duke home on a makeshift sled with help from the Mail Team. At the end of the film, Duke names his new plane the Balto Flyer in honor of Balto and takes him for a ride in it. Ice_screenshot_20181231-222311.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-170951.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130439.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134115.png The Wolf Clan Balto encounters the Wolf Clan in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. He has the closest relationship with their leader, Nava, who believes that Balto will fulfill the prophecy "if we are to survive, we must be led by the one who is wolf and does not know". He discusses Balto's dreams and believes that they will help guide the clan. Niju laughs at Balto and scorns him for being a mutt. At first, Balto believes that he and Aleu should just head home, as the clan's problem is not their battle. But in the end, he decides that he cannot ignore his dreams and must help them. The clan decides that Nava was right about Balto, particularly the Red-And-White Wolf, and Balto begins leading the clan across the ocean on the ice bridge. He swims back to help Aleu fight off Niju, but they realize that the Clan is drifting away and someone must go lead them. Balto urges Niju to go, but he refuses. Balto then offers to help Nava swim over, but both know that he wouldn't survive the swim. Balto decides that he should go, but Aleu takes his place. After the Clan leaves, Nava tells Balto that Aleu will be a great leader and that it is time for Balto to go home. Balto asks Nava what he will do now that he's alone, and Nava tells him that he will find Niju. Nava says goodbye to Balto and calls him his brother before he leaves. Ice_screenshot_20181221-131329.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132203.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132904.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134943.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto Ice_screenshot_20181226-230236.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-233856.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-234403.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-235625.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140714.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014500.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014654.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-122420.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132651.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133112.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133324.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135047.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140724.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140802.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-141542.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-141843.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142102.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-142811.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143319.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-143456.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-144914.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-145018.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-193851.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194959.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-195304.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200415.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001152.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001208.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-002256.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-003048.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004755.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011135.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-011534.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-012146.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-012621.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232404.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232810.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233254.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233401.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233645.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234127.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234245.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234416.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-235051.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000915.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001251.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003239.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-004244.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000643.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000831.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000856.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-001206.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-235521.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000101.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000806.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-001426.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-001842.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002128.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002539.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-002805.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-003857.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004410.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004521.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004648.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010242.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010457.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010515.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010611.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010706.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010920.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011036.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011108.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011239.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011820.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012043.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012147.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest Ice_screenshot_20181222-182728.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-183917.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-184029.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192305.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192328.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192729.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192700.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192954.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193230.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193240.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193456.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193630.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193930.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-194101.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195114.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195533.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-225500.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231414.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231735.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232704.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-232949.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-233748.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-234537.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-000635.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-002802.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003506.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003848.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-001854.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-002235.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-124528.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-124612.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125600.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125720.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-125904.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131259.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131403.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131650.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-132248.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134349.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134457.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134748.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-134943.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20181231-143514.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-143721.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145503.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145615.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-145733.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-221800.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-222311.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-222642.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-134822.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-161957.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-162803.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163250.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163509.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164450.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165702.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165830.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-170112.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-172447.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-175113.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-181409.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-220855.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-221628.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-222753.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224617.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224703.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004217.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-004602.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-005317.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113726.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-123414.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-124446.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130017.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130542.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-130630.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131631.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131906.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132458.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133021.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134115.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134311.png Production Drawings Storyboards, lineart, and reference sheets used by animators in the making of the original Balto movie. More can be seen in Storyboards and Balto References. 1ref.png 2ref.png 3(5).jpg 9blj49.jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_balto_01.jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_balto_10.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011833.png Bbbnb.jpg CYOES6uWcAADZqu.jpg B3.jpg 18.png A2gggg.jpg A9rrr.jpg A14ttt.jpg A15eee.jpg A23jen.jpg A27.jpg Balto_production_drawing_02.jpg Balto_production_drawing_04.jpg Balto_production_drawing_14.jpg Balto_production_drawing_25.jpg Balto_production_drawing_61.jpg Trivia * In an alternate ending for the original movie, Balto would have received Steele's Collar after he returns the medicine. Star would have gone up to Steele, pulled off the collar, and brought it back to Balto. The storyboards for this can be seen here. * The real Balto was a purebred husky, not a wolfdog, and had been a sled dog his whole life. * Despite learning to accept and embrace his wolf heritage in the original movie, in Balto 2: Wolf Quest, he is again ashamed of it and believes that Aleu will be misjudged because of her own wolf-like appearance. * In storyboards, concept art, and his original reference sheets, Balto's facial design looks like Aleu's. For unknown reasons, this was changed, but the design is given to Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. * Balto is only seen eating and drinking in Balto 3: Wings of Change, once when he drinks water from his bowl, and again when Duke feeds him beef jerky. * The Lithuanian name "Balto" translates to "White". Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Mail Team Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members Category:Mail Team Members